


A Game to Win, A Game to Lose

by riane_b13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, F/M, Games, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, Inspired by Art, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riane_b13/pseuds/riane_b13
Summary: Their game had become their obsession. Who could win? The stakes got higher, the consequences more direr, and the tension between them could now be cut with a butter knife.They’d started a different game, a game no one else could know about, a game she didn’t mind losing. Though today would not be that day.A groan was her only concession as she wrapped her legs around his waist, a touch of adrenaline rushing through her veins as she regained full view of the hallway they were in and remembered the possibility, however slight, that they could be caught.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	A Game to Win, A Game to Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).



Head Boy and Head Girl were going head to head again.

Whether it was who could get the highest marks in a Transfiguration Quiz, _they had added points for penmanship, bonus points, corrections they could find, and who finished first_ , who would do the best prefect rounds _and come back with the best story_ , and even who achieved the greatest volume during their now-legendary screaming matches--every interaction had turned into a litany of banter that would make even the howlers themselves crawl back into their envelope folds.

Their game had become their obsession. Who could win? The stakes got higher, the consequences more direr, and the tension between them could now be cut with a butter knife, as said by the Chosen One himself during a horrid period of Potions class. They were having a private row of their own in the halls of Hogwarts, as some unholy fate determined they would share aPrefect round.

~

“Granger, fuck no, I am _not_ letting you count chastising first years for a dress code violation.” Draco sneered as they turned a corner and entered an empty part of the halls, currently in the process of renovations during the day.

“Oh, really? So when you dock Ron and Harry points for not wearing a tie it’s okay, but if I have to remind first years on the importance of dress code then it’s suddenly not worthy of a point?!” she hissed, the quiet of the corridor leading her to lower her volume, if only just.

“Well, Granger, let me guess. Were they not wearing their ties?” Malfoy turned to grasp her own tie, his limber fingers resting on the wool of her sweater vest for just a moment before pulling the red and gold garment to the forefront of her uniform.

“Yes they were, for your information.” She scoffed, swatting his hand away lightly as a response to his manhandling.

“Sweater vest?” he asked, stepping closer. Hermione retreated slightly, then froze, a soft curse on her lips at the inch of power she’d given him.

“Yes.” Her eyes steeled, challenging him in this game of cat and mouse, though neither of them was willing to play the mouse.

“Robes?” he quipped, taking the opportunity to corner her to a wall. Her heart raced slightly, as she knew they weren’t likely to be heard or found for quite some time if one of their games turned— physical.

“Back up, Malfoy.” She placed her hand on his chest and attempted to push him back, only to have him grab said hand and place it on the wall behind her, held in his grasp.

“What was it? Their socks not regulation? Their shoes not sensible enough for you and your…” He paused to look down at her own uniform, eyes dark and scrutinizing. Yet she couldn’t gauge whether or not it was a positive or negative reaction.

“It was their skirts,” she whispered, spreading her legs against the wall to face him. Her free hand balled in a fist, ready to break his nose if necessary.

“Their skirts? Fuck, Granger, I would never have pegged you as a type to demand girls be all ‘ladylike’. They can wear trousers or go bare-arsed for all I care. The latter certainly would’ve made Quidditch practice a whole lot more interesting.”

Hermione could feel waves of frustration and anger washing over her. She had a strong desire to revive the lecture he’d heard last term about the meaning of misogyny and how well he fit the role.

“No, you pompous fair-weathered prick. Their skirts were rolled too high. Girls that young had no business walking around like…” She was stopped from her explanation by a hand at the hem of her skirt and a set of lips dangerously close to her ear.

“Like what, Granger?” he purred. He took his time tracing the hem of her skirt and then deftly dipped inside, pulling up the silky fabric of her knickers.

“Like a hussy, like a harlot? Like a traitorous little Gryffindor walking around in Slytherin green knickers?” His slow, cat-like movements had an intoxicating power as he hiked a hand up her skirt with no resistance. A whispered ‘ _evanesco’_ was heard, and her underwear disappeared into nothingness.

“You have no right, Draco,” Hermione hissed, her free hand grasping his arm to shove it away only to become distracted by lips on her neck.

“No, Granger, _you_ have no right to wear my colors on your body without my say so. You stopped that particular game of ours.” He pulled back with a sneer as he moved a hand to her core. She hissed and bucked her hips forward, annoyed that she was still ensnared by this particular battle of theirs.

“But if you want to play again… I’ll set ten points to the board for the winner.”

Malfoy was giving ten points away, and all she had to do was win their little game. Their secret little game. It would ruin every single win he’d had for the last two days. Hermione was always one for competition, and a chance to get this far ahead of her rival nearly made her moan in pleasure. The thumb on her clit made sure she did.

“Now, now, Head Girl, we can’t silence a hallway. You’ll have to keep it down.” He chuckled as he placed a knee between her legs to keep them spread. “One point deduction.”

“Bullshit,” Hermione bit back, taking her free hand to his belt. She undid it with a skilled practice she was more than slightly ashamed of before diving a hand inside to grasp him firmly.

His groan of pleasure weakened his hold on her hand, and she took the opportunity to grab his neck and pull him in for a harsh kiss. If she were to describe what it felt like to kiss Draco Malfoy, she could only give one word: heated.

Their game had started by accident, An irate argument had led to her rubbing up against him in just the wrong way, and in his frustration and anger, he kissed her. She had never felt more angry or impassioned or _turned on_ than in that moment, so she’d met fire with fire. And they’d started a different game, a game no one else could know about, a game she didn’t mind losing. Though today would not be that day.

Far too soon for her liking, Draco regained his balance and pressed her against the wall. He scattered kisses down her neck as he hiked her skirt up much farther than the girls she had reprimanded would have dared.

“My apologies, Granger, I rescind that deduction.” She scoffed as she moved to unbutton his trousers, pulling his cock out and finding him already hard and leaking. She smirked.

“What’s so funny? Fantasizing on how loud you’re going to lose tonight?” His breath was harsh in her ear as he pulled her legs apart and positioned himself to enter.” A groan was her only concession as she wrapped her legs around his waist, a touch of adrenaline rushing through her veins as she regained full view of the hallway they were in and remembered the possibility, however slight, that they could be caught.

Squeezing her core together to try and swallow her nerves, not to mention enjoy herself a little, she was rewarded by the sound of a low moan against her throat.

“Now who’s going to lose— loudly?” she asked, gripping his neck as he started to thrust.

“Wait until you see my extra credit,” he grinned, keeping his pace agonizingly slow. It was torture of the sweetest kind, and his hand on her breast only added to her pleasure.

“Is this your so-called extra credit?” she asked, smirking as she bucked back into him. She felt him falter at her buck, though, only just, and received punishment with a firm nip at the base of her neck.

“No, Granger,” he panted, adjusting his stance to steady himself as his thrusts increased in pace. Moving the hand on her breast to under her skirt, he began rubbing and aiding in her pleasure. “This is.” She moaned loudly,gripping the back of his neck.

“Draco,” she gasped, too far gone to care if she lost the ten points. This felt better than the smell of good books, than getting top grades on an essay, than putting Malfoy in his place— unless this was his place, in which case he could remain there for all eternity. Turning her head up, as he angled in a spot that made her see stars, Hermione knew she was not long for this game.

She came with a shudder, whimpering against his chest. He came shortly after with a groan, crumpling to his knees as he held her and they slowly came back down together. A moment of ceasefire amidst their battles.

“Say it, Granger,” he said after a moment, looking down at her with a soft smile on his face. A smile she saw rarely and hated to admit made him all the more handsome.

“You cheated, Malfoy.” Her mouth twitched as he smirked and pulled out his wand to cast _tergeo_ and clean them both up, returning their clothing to their earlier, immaculate state—minus the knickers, which she had to admit he won.

“Fine. Ten points to Slytherin.”

“For?” he questioned, righting himself in his clothes and fixing his hair.

“For making me orgasm first, prick.” She rolled her eyes and moved to stand, taking his hand for support, as she was starting to feel the twinges of soreness.

“They don’t call me Head Boy for nothing.” He grinned and let her go, their proper positions in place again. The chess board reset, waiting for a new match to start.

“Enjoy it while it lasts, Malfoy. I won’t lose to you twice.” She chuckled starting to walk off and continue their rounds.

“I’d like to see you try, hussy,” he chuckled. 

Hermione decided after they turned the first corner out of the hallway that she could live with the smug, satisfied grin he wore on his face throughout the entirety of their night round, this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you Elithien my girl. This was so fun and I had a blast popping my HP Cherry with this. Please support her work and give her some love!!!
> 
> Shout outs to raven_maiden for making this a beautiful little piece and being my fairy god-beta.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if I should make Dramione my newest endeavor. 
> 
> #teamhussy


End file.
